The Drunk Contest
by Dirichimo
Summary: France, Fem!France, America, Fem! America, England, and Fem!England all go on a road trip to America's greatest clubs with dancing and drinking. They have a contest- whoever can hold their liquor the most wins, and can make the losers do anything the winner wants for a month. smut, fluff and crack, FrUs, Usuk, and maybe a little FrUk.


**Heeeeey guys! It's Me Kaly! :O epic ikr? Anyways I started a new story! :D This is just the first chapter and it seems ok, but it'll be preeety boring compared to the next few chapters if ya know what I mean ;D Aaaaaanyways…. I wanted to make this clear before I started getting crap about the pairings. Yes it is frus. But not because I like it. Honestly I don't think France/Francoie would ever go for America, just like the same for America/Amelia. I just made it this way because the smut just didn't/won't seem right with any other characters. The first chapter is just an intro to the story and how it got to this point. But I advise you read it, though, because without it you'd get confused later on in the story. This sets the whole plot up :D Aaaaanyways, enough lecturing, I set your mind free now! *points to the first word***

America picked up the giant suitcase and heaved it into the car, sweat rolling down his forehead. He wiped it off with his arm, and then set his hands on his hips staring at the huge van. He smiled and kept staring, as England heaved another suitcase into the trunk. He panted, also stopping for a rest. ""Hey git, who said you could stop?" England muttered, seeming to be annoyed by that little realization. Everything seemed to annoy England, America had not idea why. France waltzed up behind the two, carrying a small handbag and throwing it into the trunk. With a flip of his hair he smiled and rested his hands on his hips as well. "Vell now! Now zat zat's all finished, we may be on our way!" He said with a cheeky grin. England huffed angrily. "Why are you always the one to do the least work?" France hadn't even broken into a sweat. "I cannot be beautiful when I am covered in gross sweat, no?" England sighed angrily. "Why do I even bother… why did we have to bring this bloody git along with us anyways Alfred?" Muttered England crossly, glaring at France with anger.

"Because…" America paused. His face flushed as he remembered how the whole situation went down.

_America sighed boredly. He was at another meeting, with his sister, Ameriko. Also known as Emily or Amelia. They were sitting next to each other, as was Francis and Francoise, Arthur and Alice, and the rest of the country twins. After the meeting was over, Alfred was going to announce that e was taking a trip all over America to all of the most famous clubs. Only his sister, Emily, knew about it too. She was coming along with him. She wanted to boast about it too, but Alfred convinced her to let him do it. He huffed as Germany's speech droned on, circling his finger on the table. Across from him was France and his sister, and he thought he noticed her staring at him. He looked up, but she looked away too soon for him to surely know if it was true. His eyes kept lock on her, though, because he had to admit, the French twins were beautiful, weather he liked it or not. They just show it off. A lot. Everyone put up with it because they just couldn't deny it. But Francoise, he couldn't take her eyes off her. She wasn't as openly perverted as her brother seemed to be. But she still had some of Francis' attributes. It was awkward, staring at her like that, though, cause his head was rested on the table in boredom and he was looking up at her. It was quite obvious that he was staring at her. Even France seemed to noticed, and was glaring at him with so many fierce emotions that once America noticed him he widened his eyes and looked away. France was a wimp, but when he got angry he wasn't afraid to pull a punch. Not that France would win, of course, I mean, what Hero didn't win in a petty fight with a pervert? It would just be an awkward fight, cause the Germany, Italy, England, Russia, Japan, and Canada twins would be watching, not to mention Francoise herself. He shuddered just thinking about it._

"_Vat are you doing staring at my zister like zat! You should be arrested!" _

"_What? Aren't you always the one making the perverted jokes and hitting on Iggy and Igiko?"_

"_Don't call me that, and don't bring me into this bloody git!"_

"_Don't call me that either, bloody idiot!"_

"_I do not hit on Angelterre! How dare you! I'll call you whatever you like Angelterre… how dare you call Angeterre zat disgraceful name?"_

_ "Don't call me that either! And what the bloody hell was that you said?"_

_ "That idiot France wouldn't dare hit on me or my brother, unless he wants his guts knocked out of him!"_

_Facepalm. _

_ "Besides, I know how you are around me Amerique, I should've suspected it earlier about your feelings for my sister!"_

_ Blush. "What? I don't have feelings for your sister! I don't even like her!"_

_ Maybe Francoise didn't care if he liked her of not, maybe she's be happy to think he didn't like her. But he just didn't want anything to happen. He sighed in frustration He glanced back at Francoise. His heart skipped a beat. He nearly jumped in surprise to see those sapphire every gleaming back at him, encased by those golden locks of hair. They stared at each other for a long time. Francoise had an odd look about her. Not love, not longing, not lust… but… he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd seen it before, though, but Igiko a lot. He broke his gaze when he felt Francis' burning glare again. Francoise glanced up at her brother before looking in the other direction, with a blush accumulating on her cheeks. America himself was starting to blush. He couldn't get her outta his mind. What was wrong with him? He noticed Ameriko's glare seeping down on him like rays from the sun. He closed his eyes and blocked it all out. Last time he would stare at Francoise this time. _

_Five minutres later._

_The temptation was overwhelming._

_He heard the words "End." He opened an eye. Then another. Italy and Itako were sleeping like a couple, and Doiko, was staring at Italy with a warm feeling. So was Germany. Japan and Nichiko were huddled together and speaking about something with very interested faces on, each holding a mini bowl of rice. America sighed. He really didn't feel like boasting about his special trip now. Ameriko was shaking him. "Wake up bro, if you don't tell them I will!" America sighed and stood up with a buff look on his face. "Guess what everybody!" He said, and everybody stared at him. "Me and sis here are gonna go on an awesome trip all around America to the coolest clubs and we're gonna get so drunk and stuff dudes!" he winked and made a thumbs up. Somehow, he brought back his happiness again and his forced smile turned into a for real smile. England scowled in obvious jealousy and anger. Igiko did the same. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot lightly. "Do you have to tell us everything you're doing like you're some superstar or something? Cause I don't care!"_

_ France flipped his hair and made a sexy pose. "To all the cool clubs and Amerique… getting drunk and stuff? Sounds fun, although I've never been drunk before. It must be my invincibility towards wine." He chuckled handsomely, and flipped his hair again. Ameriko frowned and stomped her foot. "I bet you've been drunk many times!" She said, her fists balling up. France chuckled again and twilred to his sister, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "My dear, France can drink the finest wines five times a day and not get drunk." Alice put her hands on her hips. "I bet that's why you're so delusional all the time, prancing about with a rose stuck to your dick!" Amelia pulled her hand away from France's face in disgust. France straightened up, anger written on his face. "You've got some nerve to call __**me **__delusional with your invisible unicorns and fairies!" He said, his voice turning into a angry Frenchmen, which __**still**__ sounded handsome. _

_ "They're not invisible, are you flying mint bunny?" Said Arthur angrily, then cheerfully, resting his arm on the back on an invisible unicorn. Alice began to pet where the unicorn's nose was supposed to be, and blushed. "Oh you!" And pushed her glasses up her nose._

_ Francoise rolled her sparkling eyes and walked up. "That sounds like a challenge." Her eyes flicked to all 5 of them as their attention was brought to her. "Let's make this into a competition. Whoever can hold their liquor the longest, will win! When someone gets drunk one night, they'll get a tally. The person with the least tallies in the end wins!" Francoise laughed beautifully and tilted her head to the side with a smile. Alfred stared at her, then nodded. "uhhhh…. Sure! Sound awesome!" America said enthusiastically. "So it's settled." Said Igiko, crossing her arms again, while Iggy was still off in wonderland. "Me, my brother, Fance and Franny, Alfie and Emily will all go on a trip together to America's biggest clubs."_

_ A knot twisted in America's stomach. He had a feeling this wasn't gonna be a good trip."Did you just call me Franny?" Said Francoise in disgust. Her rage brought America back from his terror and right into love. He blushed and smiled. "Heh yeah, let's use nice names o tip it off! L-like, ig- I mean Arthie…." Why did he say that? His stomach completely dropped out. England was glaring at him angrily. 'What to say now…' thought America. "Llet's all meet up at my house." France smirked and chuckled with a flip of his blonde hair. "Ohrheally? Sounds fun to get inside Amerique's house!" Amelia scowled and punched France. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, beating him up. America frowned and pulled her away from lay there on the ground as the overdramatic king he is, a hand on his forehead muttering."Ohhh…" England took the opportunity. "Francis got beat up by a girl!" He laughed obnoxiously. France stood up and frowned, brushing the dirt off of him. "No! I cannot punch her, it iz against ze law!" France turned up his nose and left, Francoise following behind him with worry. America frowned._

"It was your and France's fault after all!" America shouted angrily, his flashback bringing back frustration and the feelings of anxiety. England frowned and shrugged. "I just don't see why we couldn't have taken my car, it's easier for me to drive." America sighed, rolling back his head to loosen the kinks in his neck. His mouth gaped open in desperation. "You're not driving. And, your car is waaay to small." He muttered, frowning at the English car sitting in his driveway. "And my van is huge!" He smiled. The three girls came running up after a bit of talking, Francoise and Alice dressed in miniskirts and blouses, and Amelia dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. America frowned. He and Amelia were so different from England and France. Francoise probably hated him. They all bundled into the car, with Igiko in shotgun and Ameriko driving. America was stuck in the back seat with France and Francoise. France insisted that he sit in the middle, but Everyone took America's side and made Francoise sit in the middle. America tried to look awesome and sat in the car next to Francoise, and stared out the window. "Our first stop, L.A." Said Amelia, starting the car. England was stuck in the way back, he insisted that he got carsick easily and needed it all to himself. Alice said the same thing, and that's why she got shotgun. But America wasn't too fond of seeing puke wiped across his new van and on his window, so he gave them some ibuprofen before letting them on.

By evening everyone was asleep. They were on the highway, and America had suddenly woken up from his dream. He tried to recollect it, but he couldn't remember it. He sighed and looked around, felt funny, then looked down. WOAH! He blushed. He had a huuuge boner! Whatever dream he had must've been a good one! He searched around for anything to cover it up. There was only the blanket that was being shared between the three. America frowned and pulled the blanket over rolling the end up in a ball. France moved but didn't wake, to his merriment; he didn't need a blanket anyways. It was the perfect temperature. Then he noticed another thing which made him tense up. Francoise had laid her head on his shoulder, and was still sleeping like an angel. He smiled, feeling warm inside. Francoise's hair was rolled up in a bun to keep it away from her face, yet it still drooped down. Her stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes again.


End file.
